darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Altar
The Fire Altar may be found west of the Duel Arena and north of Al-Kharid. It is used to craft Fire runes from rune essence or pure essence, providing 7 Runecrafting experience. Access As with most other runecrafting altars, it can be accessed via the Abyss. Players can also enter its ruins by using a fire talisman, an Elemental talisman, or an Omni-talisman. Players can also simply click on the ruins while wearing a fire tiara, Omni-tiara or wicked hood imbued with any of the above, an Omni-talisman staff, or a fire talisman staff. Currently, the fastest way to get there is to use the Wicked hood's teleport, which can only be used 2 times per day, or 3 if all the Wicked robes have been purchased from the Runespan. The second fastest way is to break a fire altar teleport tablet. Both of these methods teleport the player just outside of the altar. The wicked hood can be obtained by talking to Tam McGrubor, and the teleport tablets by playing the Great Orb Project. Experience The maximum likely limit for crafting Fire runes in one visit is 759. This would be achieved by having 70 Runecrafting, giving a 3x bonus, and carrying 253 essence to craft (23 in the normal inventory along with 48 in the 5 sizes of Runecrafting pouches, along with 175 claimed from the wicked hood (if all the Wicked robes have been purchased, and 7 from any abyssal summoning creature), whilst wearing an explorer's ring (which has a 1 in 10 chance of producing an extra rune per essence). The maximum possible experience is 1,771 obtained while doing the above. Combination Runes It is possible to make Steam runes, Smoke runes, and Lava runes while at this altar, but at a 50% success rate. This will result in less runes than normal being made. To make a combination rune, the player needs one set of elemental runes, a stack of pure essence, and 2 talismans. Note that you need to use the opposing rune on the altar to craft combination runes. Simply clicking on the altar would just result in regular elemental runes. Magic Imbue negates the need of a talisman. If the player equips a binding necklace, the success rate will increase to 100%. The necklace has a total of 15 uses before breaking. A charge is used each time a batch of combination runes is crafted, instead of each time the altar is entered or for each rune crafted. Tiaras A fire tiara may be created at this altar by having a fire talisman and a normal tiara in your inventory. The player must use the tiara on the altar. Doing so will earn 35 Runecrafting experience. Music Unlocked *Quest Trivia *It is interesting to note that the fires burning near the altar have their own examine: "Burn Me!" Most likely because the player can choose to stand on the fire and appear to be burning. *There are dead trees in the altar, however a player cannot cut them, only examine them. *Using the orb of oculus, you can see the body altar to the west, the air altar to the south, and a small part of the earth altar. In addition, a small, unidentified patch of sand and water can be seen. It looks somewhat like the water altar. *When playing The Great Orb Project, you can make the fire on the ground disappear by creating a barrier on the same space. *The exit portal currently has a minor glitch, in which part of the portal doesn't show. de:Feuer-Altar fi:Fire altar nl:Fire altar Category:Locations Category:Al Kharid